


Unsatisfied

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007), Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Humor, Light Angst, Old Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Sweeney isn't satisfied until not one drop of blood remains in his victim's corpse. Mrs. Lovett seems rather irritated at having to clean up all the blood all the time.
Relationships: Nellie Lovett/Sweeney Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Unsatisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2008.
> 
> idek, man. I have this thing marked like it's a serious fic on FFN, but it definitely reads like a crackfic to me now, twelve years later.

~ Unsatisfied ~

Sweeney Todd had noticed something strange about Mrs. Lovett. Even though their joint businesses were raking in money, the baker looked thinner than ever, as if she hadn't had a decent meal in a long time.

But that was ridiculous. She fed him and the boy well, and she must be eating some of the food herself. But still, she didn't seem to be putting on any weight. If anything, she was losing it. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Was she ill, perhaps?

Mrs. Lovett had noticed something about Mr. Todd as well.

The man could not make a clean kill if his life depended on it. It felt as if she spent most of her time washing blood out of his shirts and off the floor (and various other surfaces) in his shop. It was like he wasn't satisfied until there wasn't a single drop of blood left in his victims' bodies. Which _she_ then had to chop up and grind and make into pies.

The work was necessary, of course, but the smell of it just about drove her crazy.

One night he came down to her shop, wearing what had been his last clean shirt, now covered with fresh blood.

She glared at him, livid.

"What's wrong?" he asked apprehensively, halting his approach.

"This! You!" she spluttered incoherently, stalking toward him. "I can't take it anymore!" she shouted, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

Then she sank her fangs into his neck and fed.

 _She's a vampire. Well, that explains it_ , he thought fuzzily as she drained his blood. She must not have fed properly in years... And she was probably frustrated with him for not leaving any blood in the fresh corpses he sent down to the bake house...

"You're... a vampire," he said stupidly when she finally released him.

"Yeah..." Well, there wasn't really much she could say to that. "And no thanks to you, I been _starving_!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Oh, like it's something I really go around telling people!" she snapped in reply. "Why do you think I been living in a city that rarely sees any sunlight? Why'd you think I married _Albert Lovett_ , of all people?"

Because of all that lovely red blood... She hadn't had to look anywhere else for a meal for a long time.

"Well, now that you know... would you mind, every once in a while...?"

And of course he agreed. Getting his blood sucked was actually kind of fun.

~end~


End file.
